


Blazing Love ( A Destiel One Shot)

by Theboyofmanyfandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Bottom Dean, Excuse for smut, Firefighter Castiel, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Smut, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Stubborn Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theboyofmanyfandoms/pseuds/Theboyofmanyfandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel took in a deep breath, adjusting the settings on the oxygen pack that was strapped to his back, and pulling the mask tight over his face as he prepared to enter the burning building. He had been a volunteer at his local fire department for several years now, helping fight fires all over the city. But it didn’t stop at fires. Sometimes, his department would be called out to help with things like car accidents, water rescues, and the like. Living in a city like Lawrence , it meant that Cas was almost always busy. </p>
<p>Today, the building he stood outside of was a small duplex, which was big enough for one or two, maybe three people to live in comfortably. By the time he arrived on scene, the small home was almost completely engulfed in flames. Nobody Castiel spoke to seemed to know much about how the fire started, but that didn’t matter. What mattered, was the fact that the owner of the home had not been accounted for, indicating that he or they may still be inside. The truck crew, who were currently busy hauling lines off of the tanker, could not be authorized to put any water onto the place until they were sure everyone had been evacuated. Hearing this, it hadn't taken Castiel long to volunteer to go inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blazing Love ( A Destiel One Shot)

Castiel took in a deep breath, adjusting the settings on the oxygen pack that was strapped to his back, and pulling the mask tight over his face as he prepared to enter the burning building. He had been a volunteer at his local fire department for several years now, helping fight fires all over the city. But it didn’t stop at fires. Sometimes, his department would be called out to help with things like car accidents, water rescues, and the like. Living in a city like Lawrence , it meant that Cas was almost always busy. 

Today, the building he stood outside of was a small duplex, which was big enough for one or two, maybe three people to live in comfortably. By the time he arrived on scene, the small home was almost completely engulfed in flames. Nobody Castiel spoke to seemed to know much about how the fire started, but that didn’t matter. What mattered, was the fact that the owner of the home had not been accounted for, indicating that he or they may still be inside. The truck crew, who were currently busy hauling lines off of the tanker, could not be authorized to put any water onto the place until they were sure everyone had been evacuated. Hearing this, it hadn't taken Castiel long to volunteer to go inside. 

He did one more check of his pack before squeezing the small radio attached to his left shoulder. “This is Castiel Novak to command, I’m going in.” He spoke. Seconds later, the voice of his fire chief came back. “Copy that Castiel.” That was all the confirmation he needed, and before long, he was ducking into the house, setting out to find anyone who may still be alive in here. His sharp blue eyes looked around the apartment, finding a man that was laying unconscious in the middle of the floor. Without hesitation he picked the man up with ease, slinging him over his shoulder before running out of the building.

He placed the man down on the stretcher that was already placed out for him before thanking the paramedics that came before he ran over towards his fellow cow workers, helping them extinguish the fire, not taking long since it wasn't as bad as most but it was still highly dangerous. Before the ambulance left he hopped into the back, sitting down on the seat next to the man he rescued and grabbed his hand carefully, running his thumb over his knuckles in a soothing way. " Everything will be okay." he assured before he smiled a little bit as he started to observe the mans features while he had the chance. 

The man was admittedly handsome and he was really glad he made it out alive which looked like minimal damage but they had to get him checked out just in case. He let his eyes dust over the mans freckled cheeks before wondering down to his soft and plump pink lips that looked so kissable. Cas even found himself leaning in a bit before he snapped out of it and leaned back. He took a deep breath before letting his eyes slip shut, still not letting go of his hand though.

Once they reached the hospital he had to let go of his hand though, regretting it a bit but he was glad that the man would be getting the medical attention that he needed. He followed behind the man and walked into the hospital after him, not following him in the room since he knew that they wouldn't let him, having gone through since he has been through this many times but he still liked to visit them if he could, wanting to talk to them afterwards if they were feeling better. He didn't do it for the thanks or the praise but he loved it when he saw them open their eyes so he could see that they were doing well.

While he had a little bit of time he walked into the small gift shop that he has become very accustomed too and looked around, deciding to get the man a red rose and another small item before walking over towards the counter, a small smile in his lips as he saw one of his favorite hospital staff. 

" Another fire ?" Meg asked with a small smile and rung up the items before handing them back towards Castiel who let out a small chuckle escape his lips. 

" It was bad, not our worst but the building may be destroyed. When I ran in the man was unconscious and I felt like a creep but he is so gorgeous. " Castiel blushed and picked up the rose before nibbling on his lower lip. " Do you think he would like it or find it too cheesy ?" he asked worriedly and started to fidgeted with his uniform a little bit. 

" Cas listen to me. You are a hot fireman who saved that mans life. I'm sure he would be thankful if you gave him a glass of milk." Meg assured and watched Castiel. " You look hot, you can ditch your jacket here if you want." she offered and let her eyes run down his body before chuckling a little bit.

Castiel blushed softly and handed Meg his jacket before dusting his shirt off. He left his equipment in the truck and everything else so he was practically dressed in casual clothes now. " Thank you so much." he beamed before he waved and walked off. By the time that he made his way towards the room he was let in, a rose in his hand and what appeared to be apple pie. " Someones awake." he smiled and sat down on the chair that was next to the hospital bed. 

Since the man was awake he could see his eyes and what stunning eyes they were. He licked over his lower lip and smiled before he handed the rose towards the man before placing the pie on the table. " I'm Castiel and I was a firefighter and I carried you out of the building." Cas admitted and smiled softly as he watched the man for his response. 

" I must be dreaming because I am sure an Angel just walked in and handed me pie. If I'm dreaming I don't want to wake up." Dean replied with a grin before coughing. The only damage that was really done to him was minor smoke inhalation and he was already improving so he was told that he could go home within the next hour and then he realized that he didn't exactly have a home to go to. He tried to not let the thought affect him but he could feel himself frowning from the thought. 

It's not like he could live with Sam since his younger brother finally made it to Stanford and he really was proud of his younger brother. His parents both lived in Illinois and didn't exactly have the money to drive there and he didn't want to bother anyone else since he was sure that he could find something out soon, he was pretty resourceful or he liked to think so himself. A sudden deep and almost husky voice interrupted him from his thoughts. 

" You aren't dreaming unless I am too. The doctor said you were doing well which I am glad for. Since I was the one who carried you out of the building I saw how bad the damage is and I am sorry to say that it is most likely beyond repair but you are welcomed to stay at my place until you wish. You would have to put up with my brother Gabriel that is quite a handful but you are welcomed to stay. The house is actually quite big which I still find ridiculous but my father insisted upon such." Castiel admitted and smiled at Dean but it ended up in a grin as he saw the corners of the mans mouth turn up into a smirk.

" I am sure I can find somewhere to stay but how can I pass up an opportunity to stay the night with such a handsome man." Dean flirted openly with Cas, loving the way the man blushed and smiled a bit from his obvious flirtatiousness. He wasn't exactly subtle about his sexuality but how could he resist a man as gorgeous as Castiel also those eyes pulled him in and he always had a thing with men in uniform even though he wasn't in his uniform right now but the thought made shivers run down his spine.

Castiel opened his mouth to say something but as soon as he did the doctor strolled in and handed Dean his paperwork, making him sign a few things before he was released from the hospital officially. He grinned as Dean stood up but blushed when he saw the gown that wasn't exactly covering all his areas. He blushed as he noticed how nice Dean's backside looked before he looked away with a blush, glad that the hospital provided him with a fresh set of clothes. 

Once Dean walked out of the small bathroom that was attached to the hospital room he sat down on the bed again and swung his legs, his eyes obviously scanning over the mans body. Castiel looked back up into his eyes before standing up but something stopped him and he stopped in his tracks. He looked down to see that Dean placed his hand over the mans hand, in attempt to pull him close. He stopped and before he knew it Dean pulled Castiel ontop of his lap. He squeaked before he felt muscular arms wrap around his waist. " I I don't know if you should be doing this." Cas weakly protested .

" I'm just thanking you for saving my life." Dean purred before he trailed his lips down Castiel's jaw, nipping and sucking at the skin before he pulled back so that he could capture Dean's lips with his own, tugging at the mans lower lip between his teeth before he slowly let it go so he could push his tongue inside of his mouth. They moaned in unison which brought a blush to Castiel's cheeks. " I I I think this should wait until we are somewhere more private." he winked before moving off of Dean's lap.

He winked at Dean before swaying his hips before making his way out of the room, knowing that Dean would follow him. Castiel turned around and pinned Dean against the fire truck before he pinned his arms above his head and started to kiss him deeply before pulling back with a pant. " Get in the truck." he ordered with a growl before he walked over towards the driver side, being tossed the keys earlier.

The command sent shivers down his spine and made the loose jeans he was wearing tight. Dean licked his lips and hurried to get in the truck before he looked over Castiel. " Yes, sir." he added before he looked Castiel up and down. " Do you do this with all the people you save or am I just special ?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

" You are the first." Castiel admitted with a blush before he crossed his legs, the thoughts already starting to affect him in ways that could potentially be distracting, even more so with the way that Dean was acting. " Do you think you could be a good boy ?" Cas asked and eyed Dean up and down before he licked over his lower lip. 

Dean grinned and shook his head. " I can't promise anything." he admitted before he ran his hand down his chest before he dipped his hand down in his pants. He started to rub himself through his boxers before he let out a low moan. He flicked his wrist and ran his thumb over his slit, causing him to moan even louder. 

" When we get back to my house I am going to slam you into that mattress and pound into you so hard that you will forget your own name." Castiel growled the dirty promise and he was suddenly thankful that he he only lived five minutes away from the hospital. He parked in the driveway once they arrived and quickly climbed out of the truck.

Dean adjusted himself before climbing out after him, sliding one hand in Castiel's back pocket and squeezed his ass through his jeans and smirked as he started to kiss down Castiel's neck before pulling back once they reached the door.

Once they were both inside Cas closed the door then pinned Dean against the wall before picking him up, rolling their hips together once before he carried Dean into the bedroom. As they entered the bedroom he practically threw Dean onto the bed before straddling his waist, He licked over his lower lip before he rolled his hips against Dean's. " Mm." he moaned lowly before running his hands up Dean's shirt before pulling his shirt off. 

Dean licked over his lower lip before he leaned up to attach their lips in a deep kiss before he reached his hands up to pull Castiel's shirt off. " What do you want me to do, sir ?" he asked and rolled his hips up in attempt to get a reaction out of Castiel. 

" I want you to get on your hands and knees. " Castiel ordered and climbed off of Dean before he walked over towards his bedside table to grab the lube. He watched Dean and moaned at the sight before he pulled his pants and boxers down, letting his admittedly huge erection spring free. He pumped himself, lubing himself up a bit before he climbed onto the bed, resting his hands on Dean's hips before he slowly pulled the mans pants and boxers down.

" How bad do you want me ?" Castiel leaned over and growled in the mans ear before he ran his tongue alongside his lobe before nipping on it carefully. " I want to hear all your dirty thoughts." he purred before pulling back so that he could run his hands down Dean's back before he lightly spanked him, enjoying the red marks on his ass that was left behind but quickly faded.

" I want you to spank me , sir ! I want to feel you push inside of me and I want to feel every inch of you inside of me before you start pounding into me. I want you to mark me as yous and I want you too slam into me until we both cum !" Dean nearly shouted and pressed against Castiel when he felt a cold finger circle his tight entrance. 

Castiel moaned at Dean's words before he slowly pushed a finger in, only pushing in until his knuckle to give Dean time to adjust before he slowly pushed his finger inside of him, moaning at how tight he felt. He started to pump his finger inside of Dean before he added a second and eventually a third. After the third finger he was starting to get a bit impatient and his erection was already starting to leak a bit of pre cum from his tip just at the sight of how Dean's ass seemed to swallow his fingers so hungrily, and the way he was backing against his fingers made him want to start pounding into him right away but he wanted to make sure that he wouldn't hurt Dean.

" Please! I need you now. I want it so bad , please !" Dean begged and continued to push back and clench around Castiel's fingers in encouragement so he could hopefully feel Castiel inside of him soon. He clenched around Dean's fingers one more time before he groaned and whined when he felt the long fingers being pulled out of him. 

Castiel licked over his lower lips and made sure to add a bit more lube before he grabbed Dean's hips roughly before he started to tease him with his tip, groaning at the feeling before he pushed half way in, feeling Dean open up around him. He dug his nails into the skin before he arched his back a little bit which caused him to drive into Dean completely before he starting to thrust slowly inside of him.

" Fuck Faster ! You are so big !" Dean was nearly shouting already, feeling Castiel's huge cock slide into him, nearly brushing his prostate but he managed to miss it, almost like he was teasing Dean. He grunted and gripped the sheets in his hand so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

Castiel gripped onto his hips even tighter but decided to move one hand so he could spank Dean while thrusting inside of him. He brought his hand down on Dean's ass, the harder he smacked the harder he thrusted into Dean. He pulled back so just his tip was inside of Dean before snapping his hips inside of him, feeling Dean clench around him so he knew he hit Dean's spot. He started to pound into him hard and fast, a long stream of profanities slipped past his lips as he started to pant.

After a few more moments and many smacks later he pulled out completely before he flipped Dean over, quickly placing his ankles over his shoulders before he sunk into Dean, gazing into his eyes while he let out a loud moan. " Fuck you have the best A.." his words were cut off by another loud moan.

" Y Yes !" Dean screamed as he felt Castiel pound into his spot with full force and it nearly made him cum since he felt his stomach clench up so he let his hand grip the base of his erection in attempt to stop him from cumming to soon even though his legs were shaking and the pleasure that was coursing through him was almost to much to bear he wanted to hold on for Castiel. " S So close." he whispered and leaned up so he could kiss Castiel dirtily and sloppily. 

 

" D Dean." Castiel panted into the kiss before he swatted Dean's hand away so that he could start pumping him quickly, in a pace that had matched his thrust. His neat and organized thrust had became erratic as he could feel his own stomach started to clench up. " S So close." he gasped and he could feel his hips stuttering until he arched his back with a loud scream, snapping his hips into Dean's prostate one more time before he came inside of Dean, Dean cumming seconds after him.

Castiel slowly pulled out before he fell besides Dean, wrapping his arms around him before kissing his cheek. " T That was amazing." he whispered before looking into Dean's eyes. " Promise to stay for more than one night ?" he nearly begged and smiled softly at Dean.

Dean smiled widely and nodded his head before he kissed him back before answering. " I would love to and I want to thank you so much. You saved my life and gave me a place to stay. Also the amazing sex I don't know how to thank you enough." Dean started to ramble and he even blushed a little bit. 

" Just stay with me." Castiel whispered before he kissed Dean's lips, letting his eyes slip shut while he cuddled against Dean, resting his head against his chest before he sighed happily. He let himself eventually drift into a peaceful state of almost sleep and Dean was not to far behind. 

" Thank you, Angel." Dean whispered before drifting off into sleep as well with his limbs tangled with Castiel's and he found himself not minding in the least.


End file.
